Meant To Be
by Hailey Egan Cena
Summary: One-shot birthday request for Cena's baby doll.Chelsea Brennan wanted only one thing for her birthday.A date with John Cena.But she knew it would never happen.Until her high school friend,Melissa,set her up on a date.It was one date. Could anything start?


This is a one shot birthday request for Cena's baby doll. I don't normally write anyone a John Cena one shot or story. But I'm making an exception for her because she is one of my most loyal readers and reviewers. I hope you like it.

This was co-written by RatedrKjErIcHo.

Disclaimer: I do not own the WWE or the wrestlers in this story. I own only my ocs. This story is fiction and is to be taken that way. No Copyright Infringement Intended.

* * *

Chelsea Brennan couldn't believe her luck. She was actually going on a date with John Cena. She could barely contain her excitement. Her friend from high school, Melissa Grant, had set the date up for Chelsea's birthday. Melissa dated WWE superstar, Randy Orton. It was Randy who had convinced John to go on the date. He was tired of John saying how he couldn't find a girl who was nice and wasn't interested in him because of the WWE. Randy had assured him that Chelsea was a nice girl and not interested because of who he was.

Chelsea walked into the restaurant dressed in the simple v-neck black satin knee length dress and black strapped heels and gave the name to the maitre d. She was seated at a private table in an upstairs room that overlooked the ocean below. It was a beautiful view.

"Wow, Melissa and Randy were right. You are beautiful." She heard from behind her. The Blond turned to see John Cena standing there with a bouquet of yellow roses, her favorite.

"Thank you." She smiled as she took the flowers from him. "These are beautiful."

He smiled. "Glad you like them. Shall we?" He offered his arm and she smiled at him and accepted. The current of electricity running through them didn't escape either of them and they both were anxious to see where this night would lead.

He led her back to the table and sat down across from her. The waiter came and took their order and brought some wine.

"So, Melissa said you and she went to high school together in Dallas?" John said as they sat there.

"Yeah. She and I were on the cheerleading squad and student council together. We have been best friends forever it seems." Chelsea laughed. "Needless to say I was shocked when she told me she was dating Randy Orton."

"I think it was a shock for everyone." John laughed. "Here was this sweet, shy marketing promoter and she had "The Viper" Randy Orton chasing her."

"Yeah but they are a great couple."

"They are. I think Randy has found the one." He smiled. "So, what exactly do you do?"

"I'm a kindergarten teacher. I love kids."

"That's nice. Kids are great."

"Yeah, I can be having the worst day ever and one of the kids will give me a picture they drew and it makes my whole day."

"So you like art?" John said smiling.

"I do like art." She smiled as their dinner arrived. They made small talk over the meal and got to know each other. Somehow it felt like they had known each other forever. Both felt very comfortable with each other. The check was soon paid and they headed out.

"So, would you like to go on a walk with me?" John asked her.

"Sure." She smiled as they headed down to the beach.

He offered his arm and she accepted in. They walked along the shore line, the warm breeze blowing around them.

"I love nights like this. You can just walk on the beach and get lost in the magic of it all. I can sit on the sand for hours and just stare out at the ocean with my own thoughts. It's always so peaceful."

He smiled as she said the sentence. "I love the ocean too. It seems like I have seen every ocean there is in the world."

"It must be nice to travel so much."

"It has its moments. But sometimes it's nice to stay in one place and really appreciate it."

She smiled and blushed a little bit. "I'm really having a great time."

"So am I." He smiled. "I'm glad Melissa set us up."

"Me too. " she said. The wind blew softly around them and he brushed some hair away from her cheek as he leaned in to kiss her. She closed her eyes and smiled as the kiss broke.

"I'm sorry. I shouldn't have done that without asking first."

"It's okay. I didn't mind." She replied. The kiss had been so spontaneous and unexpected. And magical somehow. She felt the pieces fit together and she didn't know how to explain it, but she knew this was the start of something amazing for them.

He'd felt it to. The flicker of the spark igniting between them. Almost as if they were fated to be together. They walked further down the beach and they were soon at her hotel. John walked her up to her room.

"I really had a great time tonight." He said as they got to her door.

"I had a great one too." She smiled. She didn't want the night to end. She was never one to make a bold move on a first date but something about him just made her sense go out the window. She leaned in and kissed him. "Do you want to come in?"

"Yes." John replied before he even thought about his answer.

Once they were inside, she pulled him to her and kissed him again. She quickly unbuttoned his shirt and threw it on the floor. Her dress soon joined it.

She smiled a little not really knowing what had come over her. She didn't usually do this sort of thing on the first date. But there was something about this man in front of her that made her lose her guard.

He ran his fingers down her shoulders gently and leaned in and kissed her again. She moaned softly and wrapped his arms around his neck needing to be as close to him as possible. He picked her up, his strong arms holding her securely to him as they made their way over to the couch. He pulled away and looked at her as she sat there in his lap in her underwear.

He kissed her again before moving to where her back against the couch. The remainder of their clothes were soon gone and John slid inside her. She moaned as he did. She wrapped her arms around his back to pull him closer to her. He started to move inside her. As they made love it was more passionate then either thought it could be. There was a connection between them and as he made love to her with all the passion he had, he felt the connection deeper. Could he really have fallen for her so fast?

John was never one to believe in that sort of thing but he knew he must be experiencing it at that moment. He was in love with her. And it had somehow happened in the blink of an eye. They laid there on the couch after they'd finished making love, neither of them saying a word, both reeling from the sexual high they'd just had. She closed her eyes and smiled as he pulled her closer.

"That was amazing." He said.

"Yeah, it was." She said.

"So you wanna go out again?"

"Definitely. Maybe for breakfast?"

He smiled and leaned in to kiss her. He knew this was the start of something great between them and he couldn't thank Randy and Melissa enough.

Please Review!


End file.
